Je suis à lui
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Suite de "Il est à moi !". La nuit vue par l'autre protagoniste.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : Suite du texte space et pour le moins OOC "Il est à moi". Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

**Je suis à lui...**

Je me gare sur le parking de la boite de nuit et je prends le temps de regarder les personnes qui y entrent.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour moi.

Peu importe qui.

Peu importe son âge.

Peu importe son sexe.

J'irai vers lui.

Je ferai en sorte de lui plaire.

De lui convenir.

Pour une nuit je serai la personne idéale à ses yeux.

Adossé à mon siège je prends le temps de me coiffer longuement, de refaire ma natte avec soin.

Celui ou celle que je vais rejoindre mérite bien cela.

Je dois être parfait.

Non, je dois être plus que cela...

Je dois le faire rêver.

Surpasser ses désirs les plus fous.

Je sors finalement de ma voiture et la ferme en prenant une posture volontairement aguichante.

Je dois plaire.

Même sur un parking.

Je dois attirer les regards.

Tous les regards.

Avec ma longue chevelure je semble à bien des gens fragile et inoffensif.

Cela me convient.

Cela fait partie de ma séduction.

Aujourd'hui je veux être vu comme un homme.

Sans ambiguïté.

Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur mon sexe.

J'ai soigné ma tenue.

Des habits noirs.

Moulants.

Qui mettent mon corps en valeur.

Qui renforcent la couleur rare de mes yeux.

Du moins sous un éclairage adapté.

Je sais qu'à l'intérieur la personne que je vais rencontrer ne pourra la voir.

J'en suis heureux.

Elle sera sa récompense.

Après.

Lorsque nous serons seuls tous les deux.

Je presse le pas.

J'ai hâte de le ou la rencontrer.

J'ai hâte de sentir son regard sur moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur je commence à danser.

Je ne cherche pas.

Il ou elle me trouvera.

Comme chaque fois.

Je n'ai jamais échoué.

Je sais que cela n'arrivera pas.

J'attends.

Je danse.

Je ne tarde pas à sentir un regard.

Le regard que j'attendais.

Je souris à la personne qui danse en face de moi.

Une personne dont je n'ai rien à faire.

Simplement pour aguicher celui ou celle dont je sens le regard.

Celui ou celle que j'attendais et qui est enfin là.

Ma danse évolue, devenant plus lascive.

Je laisse mon partenaire du moment se faire des idées.

Il ne compte pas.

Peu importe ce qu'il s'imagine.

Peu importe sa déception ensuite.

Ce n'est pas pour lui que je danse.

Non...

Maintenant je ne danse plus que pour la personne que j'attends.

Je suis heureux.

Une fois encore j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

Je vais lui appartenir pour la nuit.

Je suis à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Tout mon être lui appartient désormais.

Son regard me brûle.

Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Je ne regarde pas vers lui.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Puis je sens qu'il approche.

Sa présence m'enivre.

Je le sens derrière moi.

Un homme.

Ce ne peut être qu'un homme.

Une femme n'aurait pas une telle présence.

Presque agressive.

Il me contourne, me fait face.

Je le vois enfin.

Il a les cheveux sombres.

En désordre.

Un visage fin d'une beauté rare.

Ma respiration manque se bloquer.

Jamais encore je n'avais eu un tel partenaire.

Cette nuit sera incroyable.

Inoubliable.

Il danse avec moi.

Nous nous accordons à la perfection.

Je ne lui souris pas.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui sourire.

Il est venu.

Il ne repartira pas.

Il sait que je suis à lui.

Malgré les lumières de la discothèque je le lis dans son regard.

Dans sa façon de me frôler.

Tout le monde le sait.

Les gens s'écartent de moi, de nous.

Cela n'a plus d'importance.

Je suis à lui.

Personne d'autre ne compte plus.

Ils ne sont que des spectateurs.

Des témoins.

Pour un temps.

Pour un temps seulement.

Il ne pourront pas voir la meilleure part de cette nuit.

Ils ne seront pas là pour en connaître la conclusion à l'aube.

Après un temps il me fait signe de le suivre.

Je l'ignore.

Je suis à lui mais pas docile pour autant.

Pas tout de suite.

Je veux être certain de lui.

Être assuré qu'il est bien celui que j'attendais.

Je suis vite fixé.

Il danse encore un peu puis tourne les talons et retourne s'asseoir.

Il montre clairement que c'est lui qui décide.

J'adore cela !

C'est ce que j'attends.

Ce que j'espère toujours.

Ce que je n'ai pas à chaque fois.

Je danse encore un peu puis je le rejoins.

Il boit sans me regarder.

Je le laisse faire puis je profite qu'il ait reposé son verre pour m'en emparer.

Je bois en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La provocation fait partie du jeu.

La provocation est un plaisir.

Mon plaisir.

Il ne bronche pas.

Il me regarde boire.

Impassible.

Ma joie est complète.

La nuit sera inoubliable.

Il me comble déjà.

Quel bonheur ce sera d'être à lui pour une nuit.

Quelle satisfaction ce sera de me plier à ses désirs.

Je repose enfin le verre et il le reprend.

Pose ses lèvres là où j'ai posé les miennes.

Un baiser indirect...

Tout ce que j'aime.

Je sens mon corps s'enflammer d'impatience.

Mais je le cache.

La nuit est encore jeune.

Inutile de précipiter les choses.

Je me lève pour retourner sur la piste et il me suit.

Nous dansons encore.

Nous buvons encore.

Nous parlons un peu.

Il me questionne.

Je lui dis ce que je dis à tous.

Pas de famille, pas d'amis à qui je pourrai manquer.

Puis il se lève et entoure mon poignet de sa main.

Son étreinte est solide.

Je me laisse entraîner.

Je suis à lui.

C'est à lui de mener la danse à présent.

Quoi qu'il décide je le suivrai.

Je monte dans sa voiture sans discuter.

Il conduit vite mais bien.

Nous sommes vite rendus.

Il me fait entrer chez lui et je devine qu'il ferme la porte et cache la clef.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je réprime un sourire.

Il est bien celui que j'attendais.

Mon cœur est empli d'allégresse.

D'impatience.

J'attends qu'il ait fini de faire ce qu'il fait puis je me retourne lentement et je lui tends les bras.

Je le regarde s'avancer vers moi sans se presser.

Son regard bleu ne me quitte pas.

Il m'attire contre lui et je me laisse faire.

Je lui tends mes lèvres.

Les siennes m'attirent depuis un bon moment déjà.

Il m'embrasse et je me perds dans ce baiser.

Il embrasse bien.

Longuement.

Langoureusement.

Il sait y faire.

Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier.

Il a de l'expérience.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Il devient rapidement audacieux, ses mains fortes se glissent sans vergogne sous ma chemise.

Je ne résiste pas.

Je savoure le contact de ses paumes, de ses doigts sur ma peau douce.

Le contraste.

Les caresses un peu rudes mais délicieuses.

Je murmure de plaisir, autant pour lui plaire que par pur ravissement.

Il me guide vers la chambre.

Je le suis docilement.

J'ai hâte d'être complètement à lui.

De lui résister à peine.

Pour lui plaire.

Il n'est pas de ceux à qui on doit céder trop vite.

Il marche vers le lit sans se retourner, m'abandonne et s'y assoit.

Il me fixe en silence.

Il me défie.

Il me comble.

A mon tour.

Je vais vers lui, tout en défaisant ma chemise, un bouton après l'autre.

Il n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'expérience.

Il n'est pas le premier à qui je me donne.

Sera t'il le dernier ?

Je fixe ses yeux bleus dépourvus d'expression.

Me désire t'il autant que moi je le désire ?

Veut il comme moi que cette nuit soit la dernière ?

Je fais glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras et de mon torse.

Je la laisse ensuite tomber à terre sans même la regarder.

Je veux être à lui.

Je veux qu'il m'aime et mette fin à ce que je suis.

Avant que je ne mette fin à ce qu'il est.

Je cesse de penser à tout cela en me penchant vers lui.

Il me regarde et son regard me brûle.

Baissant les yeux je vois la preuve qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ma présence.

Pas indifférent du tout.

Cela me rassure.

Je suis quelqu'un pour lui.

Je compte.

Peu importe que ce ne soit que pour quelques heures.

Peu importe l'issue.

Je vais en profiter.

En profiter à fond.

Je défais sa chemise avec précaution.

Je veux le voir comme il me voit.

Je veux découvrir son corps et le laisser découvrir le mien.

Je laisse mes mains découvrir son corps.

J'y prends autant de plaisir que lui.

Il soupire de temps en temps, presque imperceptiblement, me signalant ses points sensibles.

Je m'y attarde avec délectation.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étende sur le dos.

Je le suis, m'installe entre ses jambes et le regarde.

Son regard bleu ne montre toujours rien.

Mais il sourit.

Cela me suffit.

Un regard à son entrejambe me prouve que mes caresses l'ont amené à un état des plus intéressant.

Un état que je ne peux laisser ainsi.

Je laisse mon regard rivé à cette part de lui que j'ai envie de délivrer et qui doit en avoir tout autant envie.

Ne cessant de la fixer que pour river mes yeux au sien.

Son regard m'encourage finalement à oser.

Je ne me fais pas prier.

Cette nuit est ma nuit.

Notre nuit.

Je le déshabille, il m'aide et se retrouve en sous vêtements puis finalement nu.

Il reste étendu, immobile, tandis que je me dévêt à mon tour avec des gestes rapides.

Mais il m'attend.

Oui... il m'attend.

Le rejoindre est une joie de plus.

Un baiser, plus ardent, plus profond encore que tous ceux que j'ai pu recevoir dans ma vie.

Ses mains qui me forcent à m'étendre à mon tour, qui m'explorent.

Sa bouche qui en fait autant.

Il me procure du plaisir, de la douleur, encore du plaisir.

J'accepte le tout.

Je savoure le tout.

Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre.

Comment ai-je pu vivre sans lui ?

Tous mes partenaires passés disparaissent dans l'oubli.

Plus un seul ne compte à présent.

Il n'y a plus que lui...

J'ai envie de pleurer mais je repousse mes larmes.

Il n'est pas temps.

Peut être plus tard...

Peut être jamais.

Je saurai à l'aube.

C'est toujours à cet instant que je sais.

Je prie pour que cette nuit n'en finisse jamais.

Je prie pour être à lui pour l'éternité.

Mais l'éternité se refuse à moi.

Le jour se lève.

Je suis en sueur sur son lit défait et j'entends qu'il est aussi essoufflé que moi.

Nous n'avons pas dormi.

Nous avions mieux à faire.

Nous l'avons fait.

L'aube est la frontière.

Je sors discrètement la courte et fine lame que je cache dans mes cheveux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper, alors que je pensais qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser il noue ses mains autour de ma gorge.

Je me permets de sourire enfin et je lui pique la gorge de ma lame.

L'aube n'a plus d'importance.

J'ai trouvé celui que j'attendais.


End file.
